


Crossing Paths

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, Made Famous on Twitter, Non-consent, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Steve is totally straight guys ok??, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Steve is surprised in what he thought was a safe room by a tall man in dark sunglasses supposedly named Dimitri.Takes place during Code Veronica so Steve is canonically 17. A bit of non-con flavor. PWP.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm going to preface this by saying Steve is 17 in this story as it takes place on Rockfort, so please skip if that's a squick of yours! I dedicate this to the four kids who are on twitter calling me a P*do because I write underage content with Steve. It's also got a non-consent warning because there is no enthusiastic consent, but it's pretty light on that. 
> 
> So thank you so much for the muse! I can't wait to write more of this.
> 
> Happy New Year! I can't wait to write so much Steve content in 2021.

Against his better judgement, Steve was taking a rest. His legs ached and he had some small injuries to patch up using a roll of gauze and some tape he’d scavenged from a dusty medical cabinet. He’d caught his ankle just above his boot on a piece of metal when he’d jumped a gate earlier in the evening and scraped his knee when he lost his balance coming down on the other side of it.

No bites, luckily. He wasn’t so keen on getting infected, thanks. He’d gotten close a few times. The closest call left him out of breath, chambering his last bullet in a panic and aiming with shaking fingers as the corpse’s teeth scraped against the leather on his boot. Blood splashed his face as it slumped against him and he kicked it away, caving in it’s skull.

He just needed a minute, he told himself.

He should’ve barricaded the door behind him.

He should’ve kept the lugers handy. He should’ve listened for the heavy footsteps as the Tyrant paused outside of what he’d thought had been a safe room. He should’ve defended himself instead of looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

The man was tall, well over six feet in his black combat boots and sleek black combat gear. He wasn’t overly muscular but Steve could tell he was strong. And fast, too. He hardly was on his feet and heading for his gun by the time the man was on top of him, a gloved hand clutching his jaw. 

Fuck.

There was a feeling stirring in Steve’s stomach, not unfamiliar but very unexpected given the situation. He didn’t even like men so he brushed it off as adrenaline.

Steve pushed weakly at the older man. He didn’t yield, digging his fingertips harder into the redhead’s jaw. He couldn’t see his eyes, but Steve assumed they were looking over him based on the way Albert was moving his head. He stopped struggling, slumping in the man’s grasp. Maybe if he showed the man he wasn’t a threat he’d get left alone.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The man finally spoke, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. He released Steve, the teen stumbling back and away from him. He lunged for the guns again only to be caught by the collar of his shirt. He kicked uselessly at him one last time. “It’s Mr. Burnside, is it not?” That smirk was ever persistent, watching the younger boy struggle.

“I’m not gonna cause any trouble.” He swallowed hard, trying to keep his expression neutral. He was shocked and surprised this mystery man seemed to know who he was. Was he from Umbrella? How long had he been aware of the redhead? Was he one of Alfred’s goons? The latter seemed highly unlikely, to tell the truth. The Ashford seemed genuinely incompetent.

“Oh, I have a proposition to assure that.” There was a quick flash of teeth as he smiled, gone as quickly as they’d started. “On your knees for me.”

“W-what?” His words sent a hot bolt of arousal through him. Fuck. He didn’t even  _ like  _ guys. Sure, he’d jerked off one or two of the men he’d been stuck in the prison with a few times, but that didn’t mean he was gay. He liked women. He liked Claire. Not this… tall, blonde man with his chiseled jaw and wide shoulders. He didn’t have time to ask anymore questions as he was forced to his knees with a heavy hand.

Before he could even react or think of something to say in protest, the man’s cock was pressing against his lips. He leaned back just far enough to be able to talk.

“Tell me y’name.”

The man slipped his fingers into Steve’s hair again, grasping at the roots and pulling him back to him. He made a little noise in his throat before finally parting his lips and accepting just the head into his mouth. He’d never sucked a dick before, but maybe he’d thought about it once or twice. He was dimly aware of how hard he was in his fatigues, his cock straining against the thick material.

“It’s Dimitri.” The tyrant murmured, sighing softly as he felt Steve’s warm mouth enveloping his cock. Was that a lie? Details. He let Steve find his bearings for a moment, feeling his eager tongue slicking against his cock before he was pushing more into his mouth.

Steve struggled a bit, trying again to push away from the much larger man. He held firm though, his grip tight but not so tight that it hurt. It was a strange feeling, having another man’s - a stranger’s - cock in his mouth. But he didn’t seem to mind, his core on fire. He swallowed hard, flattening his tongue out and dragging it along the bottom of his cock, tasting his clean skin. 

“Good boy.” His voice was low, husky with arousal. He could tell this was Steve’s first time and he was relishing that, enjoying each tentative little lick. He was slowly getting used to it, getting bolder. “Suck.”

Steve gasped softly, the command sending another bolt of fire through his body. Well, apparently he liked being told what to do. He followed the instructions, sucking hard on the shaft and then pulling back, focusing on the head. He ran his tongue over the tip, tasting. He swirled his tongue over the curve and made a soft little gasp as he tasted something slightly salty there.

“That means you’re doing a good job.” ‘Dimitri’ praised, pulling him back down on his cock. He brought him all the way down to the base this time, feeling the boy gasp and struggle again.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second, gagging around the man’s large cock. The sensation only lasted for a moment though, the man giving him a reprieve as he let him pull back completely.

Steve gasped and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, eyes wide as a large strand of saliva stayed attached to Dimitri’s prick. He was embarrassed and it was only serving to turn him on further. Well, he was learning all kinds of new things about himself tonight, wasn’t he?

“You don’t think we’re done already, do you, Mr. Burnside?”

Fuck. He swallowed hard and shook his head, feeling that hand on the back of his head again. He was testing his limits, bobbing the boy’s head slowly on his cock. He gained speed as he felt like he could handle it, soon full on fucking into the boy’s throat.

Steve stopped fighting, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt his throat close around him when he swallowed and when he gagged. Dimitri seemed to know exactly when to pull back and give him space and exactly when to stay still while he was buried deep inside his throat.

His face was hot and tears were rolling down his face but he felt like he was floating. He was half aware of his own hands working at his belt, snaking inside to touch himself. He stroked himself in time with the tyrant’s thrusts, working himself to the edge of his orgasm so quickly. He would have never guessed having a cock down his throat turned him on so much.

He smeared the glob of precum across the tip of his swollen prick, squeezing and touching desperately as he felt that familiar tightness growing in the pit of his stomach. He bucked into his hand weakly as the blonde man’s thrusts began to pick up speed. He didn’t get a warning, but the man did give a soft sigh as his balls tightened and he came down Steve’s throat.

Steve came immediately as Dimitri’s seed splashed on his tongue, down his throat. He coated his fingers and his palm, some of it landing on the ground and some splashing on his fatigues. He coughed once he was finally released, drawing away from him and panting.

There was a large amount of drool and a little bit of come left. His face was red as he stared up at him, feeling that post orgasm shame roll over his entire body. He noticed that the man had never removed his sunglasses.

“Good boy. Now clean yourself up.” The Tyrant tucked his flagging erection away, zipping his pants up and giving a little smirk. Yes, this one would be coming home with him if he could help it. He didn’t say anything though, giving a little wave with a flick of his wrist as he turned on his heel and left the room as quickly as he’d entered.

It left Steve’s head spinning and he collapsed on the small couch, trying to make sense of what all had just happened. 


End file.
